counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MAC-10
$1050 |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 100 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 800 RPM |weightloaded = 3.82 kilograms |projectileweight = 15.2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 919 |muzzleenergy = 584 Joules |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.2 seconds 2.6 seconds |counterpart = TMP MP9 |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) 240 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 29 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (80%) |Accuraterange = 11 m |Armorpenetration = 57.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Rangemodifier = 0.82 0.8 |Hotkey = B-3-1 T |Entity = weapon_mac10 |Game = |Magazine_cost = $25 |Water=Yes }} The MAC-10 is a machine pistol featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for Counter-Terrorists is the TMP before Global Offensive and MP9 in Global Offensive. Overview The MAC-10 (M'ilitary '''A'rmament 'C'orporation Model '''10, officially the M-10) is a compact, blowback operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. It can be chambered in either .45 ACP or 9mm rounds. It is chambered in .45 ACP in-game. In-game, the MAC-10 is a moderately powerful machine pistol available to only the Terrorists. It has a very high rate of fire and medium damage, and is a relatively cheap option ($1400 in earlier games and $1050 in Global Offensive). The major disadvantages are its high damage dropoff (though its higher base damage compensates for it somewhat), bad accuracy (though moving inaccuracy is relatively low) and high recoil, which is mostly horizontal. Its armor penetration is also weak, making it unsuitable for later rounds. For those reasons, the MAC-10 is very uncommon and very rarely seen during public or competitive play. The weapon is very light and allows for a high movement speed. The MAC-10's reload time is somewhat long before Global Offensive, but is significantly shortened in Global Offensive. In Global Offensive, the MAC-10 has an increased kill reward ($600) due to being an SMG. Prior to Global Offensive, if equipped at the same time with the K&M .45 Tactical, the two will share an ammo pool of 100 rounds as they share the same cartridge. Properties Tactics * In Global Offensive, buying this weapon when low on money is a good idea. Not only is it the cheapest SMG, but it also can pay for itself easily. Scoring two kills will give you a profit of 150$. * In Counter-Strike, MAC-10 can chew ammo fast due to its fast rate of fire. Be sure to conserve ammo or purchase enough reserve magazines. * Aim for the head in close quarter battles. Scoring two hits at the head will result in an instant kill, even if the opponent has bought a helmet. In early rounds, one headshot can be enough to do the job. ** For medium-range, crouch and fire up two shots burst and aim for chest or stomach. ** This weapon is not recommended for long range combat. However, if it is required, fire single shots, the first shot accuracy of the MAC-10 is comparable to some assault rifles. * Spray bullets at full auto when fighting in close combat quarters. ** Engage enemies in tight spaces so they will have little space to strafe and dodge the shots. ** Remember, this weapon is very inaccurate with very high recoil. Frontline combat is not the best option, and the MAC-10 is better for ambushing or flanking unsuspecting enemies. * Be sure to compensate the high recoil of this weapon. Sometimes, the muzzle climb can lead to accidental headshots. * It might be wise to pull out your sidearm in open areas because of the MAC-10's high spread. * This weapon is great for rushing, but only if the user can somewhat control its recoil. [ WORKSHOP ] :* Mac10 UV map has been updated. :* Mac10 cavity map updated to fix wear pattern discrepancies. ; :*Replaced custom Terrorist one-handed walking animations for the MAC10, MP7, and MP9 with an alternative two-handed version to improve weapon recognition at a glance. ; :* The accuracy of the MP9, MP7, and Mac-10 have been improved. ; :*All SMGs now have ~20% more armor penetration. }} Appearances Counter-Strike Beta= The MAC-10 appeared in the following maps: *Jail: In the armory in the Terrorist spawn area, accessed by destroying the vent. *Trinity: On a table in the house near the Counter-Terrorist spawn area. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the following bots use the MAC-10 as their main weapon: *Outcast: Easy *Madman: Fair Terrorist bots that prefer the ES C90 may purchase the MAC-10 if they do not have enough money to purchase their main weapon. |-|Deleted Scenes= The MAC-10 appears in Building Recon, on the table in the room where the player takes the picture of the nuke. Additionally, one of the SWAT members that storm the bank in Miami Heat wields the MAC-10, and the SMG can be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training. |-|Global Offensive= The MAC-10 is among the weapons the players can choose from at the beginning of the Phoenix Compound map in "The Extraction", "Once More Into The Breach", and "The Enemy Of My Enemy...". }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * The MAC-10 retained its real-life name in earlier Counter-Strike games because the company holding the rights to the name, Military Armament Corporation, went bankrupt. * The MAC-10 is the cheapest primary weapon in CS:GO ($1050), tied with the Nova. * Before Global Offensive, it was one of four weapons to retain its real name, the others being the Five-SeveN, Maverick M4A1 Carbine, and M249. * In Counter-Strike 1.6, the purchase icon and the kill icon for the MAC-10 does not have a magazine inserted. * The MAC-10 model in Global Offensive is reused from the Left 4 Dead 2 Silenced Submachine Gun model, with some modifications including having a different texture and removing the large silencer and flashlight. * Before Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, whenever the MAC-10 was discharging bullets, the empty bullet casings were always ejected towards the player. ** Interestingly, by inspecting the MAC-10 in Global Offensive, the ejector port is not closed (being an open-bolt weapon), unlike in previous games. Moreover, the older Global Offensive buy icon displayed the ejector port was closed. *** Even when out of ammo, the presence of an unfired bullet is clearly visible in the chamber while inspecting the MAC-10. ** The early MAC-10 had no fabric strap when viewed in third person. This is corrected in Source though users still hold the MAC-10 without the strap. This is further fixed in Global Offensive where it is used as a makeshift foregrip. * In Source, the marking on the MAC-10 indicates that it uses .380 ACP round instead of .45 ACP, this will make the weapon a MAC-11, the lighter version of the MAC-10 with a higher rate of fire. * In 1.6, the MAC-10 is incorrectly shown as a closed-bolt weapon (the ejection port remains closed when loaded and the charging handle tavels back forward after being pulled back). In Xbox, Condition Zero ''and Deleted Scenes'', the charging handle is correctly pulled back but the ejection port remains closed. This problem is somewhat nullified in Source (by flipping the model) and is fixed in'' Global Offensive''. * The MAC-10 is one of the least popular submachine guns among the Counter-Strike community. * In Source and Global Offensive, the MAC-10 has the shell ejection port on the right side. While in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the MAC-10 has the ejection port on the left side. This applies to the AK-47 with its ejection port/charging handle (only in Global Offensive). * Like its counterpart, the TMP, the MAC-10 shares its cartridge with the spawn pistol of the opposing faction (the K&M .45 Tactical). * By inspecting the MAC-10 in Global Offensive, one can see that the barrel is threaded, making it possible to accept a suppressor, though none are available in game. * The retractable stock is always seen in the folded position, like the MP7. * In Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, the MAC-10 didn't possess any iron sights at all. The iron sights were shown in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. External links *MAC-10 at Wikipedia. tr:MAC-10 Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Automatic weapons